chronofandomcom-20200222-history
Guile
{| width="100%" style="background:transparent; " | valign="top" width="75%" style="background: #273547; border: 4px dashed #808080 padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 2em; text-align: "| '|アルフ|"Arufu"}} is a handsome, and enigmatic magician from the Zenan Mainland in . Appearance Guile has green eyes and long, braided light blue hair with spiked bangs at the front. His golden mask conceals the top half of his face. How he looks like without the mask is unknown. Judging from the Fortune Teller's ambiguous remark, Guile could be very handsome. Contrary to his innate element, he wears a white coat with wide black collars, white trousers, and black boots. Printed on his bright outfit are golden lines. On his hands are gold markings that could be tattooed. Personality Guile is quite a loner but is nice and laid-back. He is prone to having a bit of fun, as shown by his habit of having a toast and his bet with a fortuneteller. He is confident and calm as well, as noted by Kid when he calmly says that he and the team can reach the top of Viper Manor Bluffs. However, Guile occasionally comes across as blunt and arrogant, as shown by how he reacts towards Sneff's invitation to work in magic shows. He has no interest in that job and prefers exploring the world to search for enigmas beyond human perception. Storyline A member of the mysterious Magic Guild, he came to El Nido in search of mystery and curiosity; a friend of the Fortune Teller in Termina, he soon learned of Viper Manor and its status as an impregnable fortress. Eager to disprove this myth, he entered a contest with the Fortune Teller; if he found a Dragoon's Honor item as proof of his infiltration, she would give him a Brass Rod. Otherwise, he would have to reveal his face to her. While preparing for his attempt, he met Serge and Kid, who also planned to infiltrate the manor. Judging their usefulness, he decided to accompany them, and from that point on served as a member of the party (though he briefly left while Serge regained his body from Lynx). While on the quest, Guile displayed exceedingly refined and cultured behavior and speech, and also developed an Element Grid capable of using many advanced techniques. A visit with Sneff revealed that he was the "rising star" of the Magic Guild, but Guile scoffed at his invitation to perform stage-magic, noting that his only real interest was discovering the truth behind the enigmas of the world. To this end, he accompanied Serge until the final battle with the Time Devourer. He then faded into history; little else is known of him, as Guile is an enduring mystery of his own accord. During the planning stages of Chrono Cross, Guile was intended to be Magus in disguise, accompanying Serge to learn the true fate of his sister Schala. This would have paralleled his role in as the mysterious magician Gil. However, as more and more characters were added to the game, the developers felt that it would have been too difficult to represent Magus' story well amongst the sea of other characters. Guile's backstory was removed, and he gained his own identity as a mystifying traveler. Guile is regardless the same as Magus in appearance and behavior -- fiercely handsome, interesting, intelligent, good-natured, eloquent, and prone to having a bit of fun. Guile especially excels at the last point in his frequent toasts to enigma and his lighthearted bet with the Fortune Teller. In , one end opens up the possibility that Magus is Guile. In this ending, a version of Magus from further in his own timeline is discovered fighting the Dream Devourer, but he cannot damage it and free his sister, Schala. With her last conscious act, Schala tears open a gate through time and help Magus escape. When he arrives on the other side, he has no memory of who he is or what he is doing, only that he has to find something very important to him. Like much in the story of Chrono Cross itself, this is left ambiguous to the player. Lucca's letter from Luccia makes a reference by implying that Janus, who is, in fact, Magus may have joined up with Serge's party. How to Join When arriving in Termina Another World for the first time, watch a scene with the statue polisher. Afterward, find Korcha at the bridge east of there before finding him a 2nd time down by the shrines. He agrees to take you to the destination Viper Manor Bluffs but needs a guide. Guile's at the Termina Bar and will join up without too much of a hassle. Nikki and Pierre CANNOT join if Guile does, however in new game + Guile can join the party with both Nikki and Pierre. Pros *Inverted Tech Grid allows for many high-level Elements near the end of the game *Learns Double Tech *High Magic Power and Magic Defense, with a fine amount of HP *Strongest Black Innate character available when Serge is in the party *Techs only hit one enemy, but are hard-hitting *Is able to attack every enemy at once using his strongest attack Cons *Inverted Tech Grid allows for very few Elements at the beginning of the game *Low Accuracy and Stamina Recovery, making it harder to access high-level Tech Grid Tech Skills *'WandaIn' - 3 Stars *'WandaSwords' - 15 Stars *'LightninRod' - 35 Stars *'SwordStorm' (Dual Tech) - WandaSwords and SwordTrick (Sneff) Name Etymology Guile, in English, means to deceitfully trick. Category:Playable characters Category:Chrono Cross Characters Category:Male Characters